


Demiwitch Daughter Of Kronos

by AspiringWriter1107



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Protective Family, Protective Gods, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter1107/pseuds/AspiringWriter1107
Summary: Kronos is back in Tartarus, but he left behind his daughter, a daughter whose mother happened to be Lily Potter nee Evans, a daughter who was found after the wars by Rhea! Would the Big Three accept their new sister? Would Rhea give her stepdaughter the love of a mother she never had? Would the child be accepted by the demigods? Would the child fight for the wizarding world after they betrayed her? Read to find out! Warning: OC, OCC.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. Why Is Rhea Angry?

**Author's Note:**

> This all occurs after the two wars of the Percy Jackson series but before the wizarding ones; so the timeline is kinda twisted but whatever. Hope you like it!

The Fourteen Olympians were arguing in the Throne room when the Seven, Thalia, and Grover appeared there. The demigods took several minutes to recover from their dizziness.

"Why are you here?" Poseidon asked.

"Why are we here?" Percy asked at the same time.

"You all were brought here by me" a regal, soft, soothing but commanding voice said.

All present in the room looked towards the entrance on the hall to see a very beautiful lady with midnight black hair and emerald green eyes standing in a traditional and Greek chiton.

"Mother?" Hestia whispered.

Suddenly the eldest six gods transformed into a child-like form and at the same time pulled the Queen Titaness into a tight hug. They remained in that position for several minutes absorbing all the love they could get from their mother.

The demigods, however, were shocked that the Gods including the Big Three could turn into children, let alone show emotions.

"Dad?" asked Percy

"You really didn't think that we always remained in this form, did you?" Poseidon quirked an eyebrow, having reverted back to his original form. All gods too were seated. A throne was made for Queen Rhea.

"We haven't seen you since several millenniums" Hades whispered.

And that was the truth. None of them had actually seen her for quite a long time. Many of the pantheon thought that she had faded. Only the Olympians knew she hadn't, the occasional letters and gifts she sent were the only indicators. And those, too, were cherished and resulted and celebrations.

"I know," said Rhea "I was in a deep slumber"

"How did you wake up?" Poseidon questioned. He truly did miss his mother.

"Someone's existence woke me up" she explained.

Everyone in the room stilled.

"What happened?" asked Hestia. She recognized the edge in her mother's voice.

"Kronos cheated" Rhea dropped the bomb.

Chaos burst across the room. The eldest six were in a shock. There had a younger sibling- most probably a god-

"It's a demititan" Rhea blurted out.

Silence. Absolute Silence. All the Gods and Demigods were in shock.

"There has never been a demititan before," Zeus said

The Gods nodded.

"Who is the mother?" asked Hades realizing there was more to the story than his mother was letting on.

"Lily Potter nee. Evans" Rhea gritted out.


	2. Who Is Lily Potter nee. Evans?

"Who is the mother?" asked Hades realizing there was more to the story than his mother was letting on.

"Lily Potter nee. Evans" Rhea gritted out.

Silence. Absolute Silence. No one dared to utter a word.

"Who is she?" Percy hesitantly questioned after several awkward minutes.

"She's a witch" Hades muttered. The demigods chocked. "What?" Poseidon shot his brother an amused look, and answered "There is a secret community of Hecate's blessed ones across all countries, among which the one in Britain is leading. The have the abilities of magic and so, much like Hecate's children. Lady Potter happened to be one of them."

"Happened?" Nico questioned. And the next three hours were spent in explaining the Rise and Fall of Voldemort, the magical prophecy and the history of the Girl-Who-Lived.

"So this... Girl-Who-Lived is Kronos' daughter?" Percy asked, while the other demigods were still absorbing the information.

"Apparently" Apollo shrugged.

"So... what do we do now?" Athena gazed at the eldest gods, who were all in deep thought at the revelation of now having a younger half sister.

"Firstly, lets find out about her" Poseidon broke the silence.

"Her name is Rose Evans" Apollo started.

Percy gasped, and fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I'll really appreciate support from you guys and try to write longer chapters.  
> Question: Why does Percy Faint?


	3. Why does Percy faint?

> _"Her name is Rose Evans" Apollo started._
> 
> _Percy gasped and fainted._

The other demigods just stared, and stared, and stared until...

"Apollo!" Poseidon snapped. Apollo scrambled to his feet and ran towards the fainted demigod. Zeus snorted, damn his brother's overprotectiveness! Poseidon glared at his brother.

"Jeez Uncle P! He just fainted!" Apollo exclaimed, returning to his throne.

"Someone wake up that brat!" Ares ordered. Poseidon, Annabeth, and surprisingly Zeus glared at the war god. Hades raised an eyebrow at his brother. _I was supposed to say that!_ Zeus informed his elder brother, sulking. Hades snorted, buying himself some weird looks from his sisters.

Annabeth walked over to Percy and slapped him, successively jolting him awake from his unconscious trance.

"Err... what-?" Percy slurred.

"Wake Up!" Annabeth snapped.

"Five more minutes Mom! I don't wanna go to school." Percy mumbled. Jason snorted.

Five slaps, a hurried explanation, and few weirded looks later, everyone in the throne room stared at Percy.

"Um… I used to babysit her." Percy mumbled, rubbing the back of this neck nervously.

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "Dionysus copy his memories about those events." He ordered. Rhea raised an eyebrow at her son. _You are treading on thin ice. Pay your subjects more respect!_ Zeus blushed.

Dionysus floated towards Percy and tapped his head. Poseidon narrowed his eyes, staring at the wine god. _If anything happens to my son_ … He left the threat hanging.

"Done!" Dionysus announced and a ball of light containing a copy is Percy's memories floated towards the king of gods.

"Let's begin!"

And the memories started to play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please Review! What do you think is there in the memories?


	4. The Memories

**"Mom!" a twelve-year-old Percy whined. "I'll be fine!"**

"Aww!" Annabeth cooed. "You were so cute!" Percy blushed.

"Was not!" he protested.

"He was even cuter as a baby." Poseidon informed, smirking. Percy's blush deepened.

"Nico was cuter." Hades argued, frowning.

"Percy" Poseidon insisted.

"Nico"

"Percy"

"Nico"

"Percy"

"Nico"

Zeus stared helplessly between his brothers, sighing. He looked at his sisters for help, only to find that they were enjoying the show too much to be bothered. Thalia was fed up by the argument too. "Annabeth was the cutest seven-year-old on this planet!" she yelled.

All the gods and demigods stared incredulously at Thalia, who was blushing bright red.

"I agree!" Now the stares turned over to Percy. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" she questioned. Hoping desperately that Thalia did not show Percy her childhood photos. Then, Percy glanced at Thalia, confirming her doubts.

"THALIA CASSANDRA GRACE!"

Thalia, who knew this would happen, ran for dear life. All the demigods snickered as the watched the blonde-haired bookworm chase the raven-haired hunter out of the throne room. About fifteen minutes later, they returned, Thalia sporting a black eye, yet, grinning like a maniac. And the memories resumed.

**"I know" Sally answered. "While it is not the first time you are babysitting someone, this time the family is part of Hecate's community and I..."**

**"Really Mom, I'll be fine." Percy kissed his mother's cheek. "Bye!"**

Hera sighed. If only her children loved her as much.

**Percy ringed the bell of the two-floored bungalow. A red-haired woman with emerald green eyes opened the door. Percy idly thought that he recognized the woman, but where...**

**"You must be Percy" the woman raised an eyebrow.**

**"Yes, Mrs. Potter" Percy answered. The lady tusked.**

**"Get In!" she ordered. Percy stepped in. The whole house gave out a cozy, warm, home-like feeling.**

"As it should." Hestia smiled.

"Appearances can be deceiving" Rhea informed her eldest child solemnly.

**"You have a nice house, Mrs. Potter." Percy complemented.**

"Why can't you be so respectful here too?" Annabeth questioned, sighing deeply. Percy just shrugged.

**"I am leaving now. Rose is upstairs." the lady snapped, and left. Percy felt confused but nevertheless climbed up the stairs. He saw three doors in the huge hallway. One was red, one normal brown, and one black. Approaching the blank door, Percy knocked.**

"Where did your manners fly away?" Annabeth asked. No one answered.

**"Come in!" a girl's voice said. Percy did. The room's walls were painted in dark green, deep blue, black, silver and golden. There was a bed beside a large window, a study table resided in the corner of the room. Leaving that the room had five bookshelves, occupying the room. The room itself seemed as if someone was living in a library. A five-year-old girl with midnight black hair, pale face and glittering golden eyes sat on the bed, a book in her hands.**

"She has father's hair and eyes. Except that there is no resemblance." Hestia remarked. The others nodded.

**"Hi!" the girl acknowledged Percy.**

**"Hi!" Percy replied.**

**"Did my mother ask you to babysit me?" the girl asked.**

**"Yeah" Percy replied.**

**The girl got off the bed and walked over to him and then extended her hand. "I'm Rose Evans"**

**"I know. I'm Percy Jackson." he shook her hand.**

**"You stay out of my way and I'll not trouble you." the girl bargained.**

**"Err... okay?" Percy was confused.**

**"There's a TV downstairs in the living room, you can go watch." the girl told him. Percy nodded and walked out. After about half an hour he heard a loud BANG. He rushed upstairs and slammed open the door...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you all liked the chapter! Could you please leave a feedback on whether or not you liked this? If you find any mistakes or wanna tell where I can improve please tell. I'm worried that this story isn't getting any responses bc there is something really obvious that I'm missing so please tell.


	5. Rhea's Acceptance

**He slammed the door open to find... nothing.**

Zeus blinked. "Excuse me?"

Poseidon snorted.

**The room was a blast os colors. Red, blue, black, green, gold, purple... everything. Every. Single. Thing. was covered with paint. Hell, there was paint dripping from the ceiling!**

**"What happened here?" Percy questioned to no one in general, for, the girl too was missing.**

"Where did she go?" Apollo asked, with the exact imitation of an impatient child. Artemis smacked his head. "Shut up and watch." Apollo pouted but obliged.

**"Hi" A girl covered totally in all colors of paint stood in front of him.**

"Aww..." Hestia cooed. Many of the goddesses' were smitten. Even the gods' eyes softened... even _Ares._

**"What happened?" Percy asked, crossing his arms and trying to be intimidating, but considerably failing.**

Annabeth snorted. Jason snickered. Nico smiled. Thalia burst out Laughing. Percy pouted. "What?" he snapped.

"How much you ever try, you would never succeed in trying to intimidate young children." Thalia managed to say between laughs while trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah. I mean you are great with children at the camp, even if you do indulge them a bit too much." Annabeth informed, smirking all the while.

"It's hard to say no! Do you have any idea how cute they are?" Percy rebuked, in a desperate attempt to hide his blush.

 _He'll be a good father._ Poseidon smiled. _Unlike me._ He thought bitterly.

 _You've tried your best._ Hestia's voice consoled him.

 _Get out of my head!_ Poseidon snapped back.

 _Poseidon._ Hestia chided.

 _Apologies Sister._ Poseidon answered back, Idly wondering if there was any difference between Hestia and Hera, for they could both chastise you and support you in a really similar manner. It was as if they were carbon copies or something. He always felt that out of the six of them, Heatia was the only one who was Rhea's, the rest of them...

 _All of you are my children equally._ He felt his mother's presence brush his thoughts.

 _What is it with everyone invading my privacy?_ He mentally snapped at his mother.

_~Poseidon, you are all my children, considering that everyone respects you all. Any kin that is of Kronos only would not achieve that._

_~They respected him too!_

He felt his mother's amusement. _There is a difference between respect and fear._

Suddenly, Poseidon felt himself being zapped. He yelped and glared at Zeus. "You spaced out for about five minutes." his blue-eyed brother informed him. "Mind sharing the reason with us?" Poseidon scowled. "None of your business.

"If your banter is finished, might we continue?" Hades butted in. Zeus nodded but Poseidon scowled.

**"Er..." the girl muttered, her golden eyes shining like stars on a clear night, "Potion go BOOM!" she shook her hands to show the effects.**

Rhea's eyes softened. Though many may have forgotten, she was the sixth child whereas Kronos was the youngest... the twelfth. This meant that she was a minimum of six years elder than him. Rhea did vividly remembers the time when Kronos was a toddler. He was so cute and he always demanded attention. And he too had the annoying habit of blowing up things. In this girl she did not see the bloodthirsty monster who swallowed her children, she saw her younger baby brother who toddled behind her, babbling "Whea! Whea!" In the girl, she saw the golden-eyed six-year-old who cried for a dead bird, she saw the nine-year-old who tried to heal wilted plants, she saw the eleven-year-old who tried to build up a sanctuary for injured animals. No, she decided. She would not pull a Hera (sorry daughter) and attempt to turn the child's life worse than it was. She would attempt to be the mother she was meant to be, for, she still is the Titan Of Motherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Did you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it funny? Was it a bore? Do tell! And to all those who subscribed, bookmarked and commented.....DANKE!!


	6. New Revelations

"This is enough!" Rhea said. Everyone jumped and looked at her. The Queen Titaness wasn't usually this loud. "Watching someone's life without consent or knowledge is a severe invasion of privacy."

"Uh…" Even Zeus was speechless. Poseidon was the first god to recover from the shock. "What do you propose we do then, Mother?" he questioned.

"We can call the girl here and talk to her," Rhea suggested.

"That's a good idea." Hades thought.

"How old is she?" Artemis questioned. 'Even if she (the girl) may be a daughter of Kronos, she was a young maiden.'

"She is 13" Rhea admitted.

Zeus snapped his fingers and in the room glowed. A person appeared in the room, unconscious. "Zeus!" Rhea screamed. "Did you have to do that?" Zeus had the decency to look embarrassed for his actions.

The girl was placed on one of the empty chairs that were conjured for the demigods. Everyone in the room studied the girl. She looked to be about 10 years old rather than 13. She was fair and her black hair was pulled up in a short ponytail. Dark eyelashes brushed against her cheeks as her eyes were closed. She was rather short, yet lanky. She wore a blue jacket that had a hoodie, along with black slacks and sneakers. What stood out though, was the fact that the side of her face was bruising quite badly, also the part of whatever was visible (apart from her face) was covered with bruises. All in the room just stared, nobody knowing how to react. Everyone's mind was running with thoughts.

'I don't believe that I have a younger sister. She may be my half-sister but she has a good heart from what I have gathered from Perseus' memory. Is she immortal? Half of a god's blood usual isn't enough for the demigod children to be immortal but is it the same in case of the Demititans? We would just have to wait and watch.' Zeus thought. 'At Least I'm not the youngest anymore.' Not knowing that his wife was thinking pretty much the same.

'Sister. A sister. A younger sister. A younger half-sister.' Many thoughts when through Poseidon's mind, most revolving around the fact that he had a younger half-sister. ' I've never had a younger sister before. How would they behave? What would they call you? Damn, she's pretty. I would have to make sure that no boy comes near her. maybe Artemis could help with that. And what about the bruises? I would have to make sure that Apollo takes care of them. She is supposed to be 13 why does she look like a 10-year-old? Too little for her age and those bruises... this does not look good. And based on what we have watched from Percy's memories about her mother... a house checkup is necessary. Yes, it is.' Similar thoughts went through Demeter and Hestia's minds.

Hades, on the other hand, had different thoughts. 'Homicide mission planned.' He told himself. 'Would have to make sure that no guy approaches her. Do NOT let her join Artemis. I already lost a daughter because of that, now I wouldn't lose my sister. My younger sister. A sister who also happens to be my wife's granddaughter means that my sister is my step-granddaughter too. I do not need to think about Godly relations. I will have to make sure she knows how to defend and fight. She already has weapons considering she is my father's daughter there are a lot of chances that monsters have tried to kill her at least once... Wait, does she have the power over time? If she does then…' Plans were going on and on his mind. They did not call him 'The Silent One' for nothing after all murders were not planned out loud.

Ares thoughts that the girl was weird. Aphrodite thought that the girl was pretty and planned on keeping her away from Artemis. Hermes and Dionysus did not know what to think about the child. Artemis planned on recruiting the girl and killing the people who gave her those bruises. Similar thoughts went through Apollo's mind along with how to heal the girl as fast as possible. Athena sought out the child's mental intelligence and was surprised to find it was much more than her grown-up children's. 'This should be interesting.' she thought. Hephaestus eyed the earrings the girl wore. It was the magical form of the weapon he himself has created a few centuries ago and he had thought that they had been lost along with the dying out of the family. This was going to be interesting. Demigods were too shocked to think rationally (considering the fact that it had been only a minute since the girl appear and gods could think multiple things at the same time).

"Argh…" All the eyes snapped towards the girl.

" Where am I?" Nobody knew what to answer.

" Hi, Freya" Percy knelt in front of the young girl.

"Percy?" the girl questioned. Now everyone knew to what level of familiarity they knew each other, though they were confused as to why did Percy refer to the girl as "Freya".

"Yes Freya" Percy soothed the girl. The girl's eyes snapped open and she looked around, tensed. "Where… I… How?..." the girl panicked.

"Freya relax" Percy soothed, rubbing the girl's hands. "You are safe"

The girl stared at Percy, her golden eyes assessing Percy's sea green ones.

"Okay," she said finally. Percy nodded and stood up. The girl stood up too. Looking around

and sighting the thrones, the magnificent room and the people present, her eyes widened, realizing where she was. "Why…" she started the question but trailed off, realizing she had absolutely no idea how was she supposed to handle this particular situation.

"You are here because we have just been informed that Kronos had a child. In fact, you are the first demititan as far as we know, so we have no idea how to handle the situation either." Demeter said, being only one of her siblings who had gotten back to their senses. The girl nodded.

"What is your name?" Demeter questioned.

"Freya Evans" the girl answered.

"We were informed that your name was Rose" Poseidon stated, leaning forward, assessing the child.

"Rose is my middle name" the girl- Freya stated, staring back.

"So, now what?" Percy asked. Again, no one answered.

Everyone was quiet. Suddenly, the daughter of Kronos tensed, but said nothing. Percy noticed that of course. "What happened?" he asked.

Freya suddenly found all eyes on her. "Err… I was at school before I suddenly came here, someone's bound to have noticed that I was gone…" the girl whispered, but everyone heard her.

Rhea nodded, and answered, "We are giving you ten minutes to inform whoever you want that you are gone." The girl smiled and responded with a soft "Thank You". Rhea snapped her fingers and the girl was gone. Zeus requested Iris to form a one-way message with the girl when Poseidon raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged. He wasn't the one to trust people quickly. An image formed in front of them.

_The daughter of Kronos ran towards some type of dungeon. She ran so fast that she literally flew above the stairs before coming to a halt in front of a portrait of a beautiful lady. "Esmeralda" the girl managed to say between gasps, trying to regain her breath. The lady in the portrait smiled and an invisible door from the wall swung open. Freya entered the room, just in time to bang into someone. "Ow!" it was another girl, who looked to be about 11 years old. She had silver eyes along with raven black hair and was beautiful. "Freya!" the girl exclaimed. "What happened?" Within 20 seconds, Freya explained everything to the other girl._

"She can't just reveal everything!" Zeus exclaimed, standing up.

"Zeus sit down!" Rhea ordered.

"But I… she…." Zeus sputtered.

"SIT DOWN and WATCH!" Rhea ordered loudly, and Zeus obliged.

" _Can I come too?" the girl asked Freya._

" _I don't know" Freya replied._

" _But… they took you because you are a daughter of Kronos right?" the girl questioned. Freya nodded. "I am a granddaughter of Selene! I should come too." the girl continued._

" _Just don't get into any trouble." a voice said from behind the girls, they both turned around. "Severus!" Freya exclaimed. "I suppose you heard everything?" the man nodded._

Zeus snapped his fingers and the two girls appeared. Freya and looked surprised but the other girl let out a yelp.

"Granddaughter of Selene, state your name" Zeus ordered, and surprisingly no one opposed him for acting so suddenly.

"Selena Lupin" the girl answered.

Artemis suddenly frowned and leaned forward and questioned "You are a werewolf. How?"

"One of the wolf packs did not accept my father being a son of Selene and turned him. I merely inherited it from him." the girl answered smoothly, without missing a beat. Artemis nodded and leaned back into her throne.

"You will have to prove yourself trustworthy or you would not be allowed to live," Zeus said. He did not mean to be harsh but these were demititans…

"And how might we do that?" Selena questioned, giving no respect yet remaining respectful.

"Firstly we will call Hecate here," Rhea said. " Being part of her community, you both are considered her children as well." The girls nodded. " You both would live here until your decision is made, meanwhile to prove yourself you have two options," The girls were focused, they held hands and were tensed but did well to hide it. "First, you can allow us to view your past so that we can decide if you are trustworthy. Or second, you can prove yourself by attending Camp Half-Blood and helping the demigod there for one year." The girls look at each other and appear to have a silent conversation finally Selena answered for both of them. "The first option."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist adding one more OC, I hope you all didn't mind that. Anyway, as usual, please comment. Any ideas for pairings?


	7. Relax Gods! Its Holidays!

The girls looked at each other and appeared to have a silent conversation. Finally, Selena answered for both of them. "The first option"

"Very well" said Rhea, "This might as well give you all a holiday free time after all the war time." She said, addressing the children and grandchildren, who all nodded in response. Freya and Selena, on the other hand, were affronted at being used as 'entertainment' but knew better than speaking out, mortal or not, they wished to live. She then nodded towards her son, "Zeus" she said.

Zeus snapped his fingers and a blue mist surrounded the two girls. After a few moments, the mist rose above the girls, whirling around, then fell on the ground with a THUD in form of a book. Annabeth, who was the nearest, picked it up, her eyes glinting with excitement.

Nobody knew how to continue. Finally, Poseidon sighed and asked his younger brother, " You can't possibly expect us to sit like this (indicating the thrones and the demigods who looked quite tiny from their point of view) for the next two to three days now can you?"

After 10 minutes of stare down, 9 death threats, 8 puns, 7 track walks into the history, 6 blasts of lightning, 5 thrown punches, 4 amused siblings, 3 blasts of arctic water, 2 glaring brothers and 1 huge argument, Rhea finally snapped, "SHUT UP! YOU ARE BOTH THOUSAND YEAR OLD KINGS! STOP ACTING LIKE TODDLERS FIGHTING OVER TOYS!"

Poseidon and Zeus shut up. Everyone knew better than enraging an already angered Rhea. Though they were both affronted by being called 'toddlers', they stayed silent.

"I knew she liked me the best" Hades whispered to Hestia, who laughed slightly in response.

With a snap of Rhea's fingers all thrones in the hall disappeared and multiple comfortable couches appeared, all facing the middle, where a round table was placed. It was all human sized, so all the gods and Rhea shrunk down.

"Mother! You can't possibly expect us to-" Zeus sputtered, but seeing Rhea's glare, he shut up.

Zeus and Hera took one of the couches. The one beside them was taken by Hades and Persephone, who dragged Hecate with them. Ares, Aphrodite and Hephtheus took one, with Ares and Hephtheus glaring at the other. Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus took one, with the last one grumbling all the way. Demeter and Hestia were joined by their mother Rhea. Artemis and Athena took one. Finally, Poseidon, not seeing any other option, joined Zeus.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover took one. The one beside them was taken by Jason, Piper and Leo. The next one was taken by Frank, Hazel and Nico. Finally, the last one was occupied by Freya, Selena and a relectuant Thalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for what should happen and what scenes should I include in the girls' story? Or guesses of what houses they are in?


End file.
